Sensei's Dark Side
by Lollipoplover x3
Summary: Naomi was always innocent. Too innocent as some would say. She had absolutely no experience when it came to boys and her mind was way too pure generally. That was until the pervy teacher with the name Hatake Kakashi started teaching her class. Rated M for future chapters and content, such as swearing and DO NOT WORRY! There will be romance :P
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei's dark side – a Kakashi fan fiction**

Naomi was always innocent. _Too innocent_ as some would say. She had absolutely no experience when it came to boys and her mind was _way_ too pure generally. That was until the pervy teacher with the name Hatake Kakashi started teaching her class.

**Third persons POV**

Kakashi stood in front of Naomi, staring at her and waiting for her answer. "Well? What does Pythagoras sentence mean?" Naomi felt slightly scared under the intimidating stare of her teacher. Naomi was nervous. Not because she didn't know the answer. Naomi was a very good student but she was too _shy_ to speak up or say anything. That's why she was nervous. She physically couldn't _speak up_ to the class. "I- I- I…" she stuttered and tried to break eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi sighed. _Hah… She's always struggling with answering the questions…_ _I might need to teach her properly… _Kakashi smirked inwardly imagining some inappropriate things. "Hayato, wait for me after class… We need to talk." Naomi gulped. She had never ever been held back after school. The other teachers were used to her shyness over public speaking.

_DRIIIIIING_

The bell rang, signalizing the end of the school day. The students packed their stuff and piled out, all but _one._ Naomi sat quietly at her desk seeing as Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to her. _I hope I didn't do anything wrong… _Naomi felt a shadow hovering above her so she looked up. _Kakashi-sensei… _"You're probably wondering why you are here aren't you… _Naomi_?" Kakashi said her name like he was mocking her. He probably was, but Naomi was too innocent to understand the sharp undertone in his sentence. Naomi cowered in her seat a little. "Yes, sensei… Why did you give me detention?" Kakashi bent down to her level and stared intensely at his young student. Kakashi smirked under his mask and stood up straight again. He had felt something _special_ for this young girl ever since he first saw her.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi was slightly nervous. He was going to teach a high school class for the first time ever. The school principal Tsunade had already given him the schedules and information about his class. _

_Kakashi searched after the room 201 that was supposed to be his from now on. He heard noise inside and looked beside the door. 201. Kakashi opened the door and immediately the noise quieted down. He scanned around in the room and saw that some girls were blushing at the sight of their remarkably handsome teacher. Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly and sat down at his desk. "So… I'm Hatake Kakashi, 29, and I'm your new teacher…" Kakashi turned to the chalkboard and wrote his name with messy but neat letters. The 'popular' girls were all gazing dreamily at their handsome teacher with the mysterious aura. He sat back down and took out his papers. He searched for the paper with the students name on it and found it at the bottom of a pile. "So, I'm going to call your names to see if everyone is present. He started at the top. "Aburame, Shino" He saw a raised hand near the window and marked him as present. "Akimichi, Chouji" Kakashi heard a muffled yes from somewhere in the classroom and saw a boy stuffing his face with potato chips. Kakashi continued. "Um… Hayate, Naomi" he scanned the room and saw a petit hand slowly raise. "Um… S-sensei. My name is Hayato Naomi. Not Hayate" Kakashi looked at the Naomi girl. Kakashi suddenly felt a hint of déja-vu. 'Where have I seen her before?' "Oh ok, Hayato, Naomi then?" she nodded at Kakashi but kept her head down. Kakashi smirked slightly behind his mask, invisible for the students but clear as day for the 29 year old teacher. 'That girl is something… special…' Kakashi's inner self laid the weight on 'special' as if to make him understand what he really wanted. Kakashi continued down the list, ignoring his inner self's needs. _

Kakashi smirked at his flashback of the girl. "I must teach you proper ways to speak to your _sensei, _Naomi". Kakashi saw Naomi's eyes widen and he had to bite his lips so he wouldn't laugh at her pureness. Naomi was curious for starters, slightly scared, but mostly curious. _Why is Kakashi-sensei smirking? What is he thinking about? _Kakashi took a chair and sat opposite of his student. "Why are you so innocent Naomi?" Naomi blinked. "Huh?" Kakashi stared at her dead in the eye. "Why are you so innocent?" Naomi gaped at her sensei. Her mouth was moving without any sound coming out. Naomi was speechless. Kakashi sighed and bent forward before taking a hold of her face with his firm hand. "What am I supposed to do with you Naomi? You can't even answer your sensei…" Naomi was shocked by the sudden touch by her sensei. Still, she couldn't find the courage to stand up for herself. _Sensei… you're scaring me with your touch_. Kakashi grinned somehow _mean_ and stroked his thumb over her cheek so he could see her reaction. Naomi's eyes widened even more, making her adorable like a deer. "Naomi? You're too cute for your own good" Naomi finally managed to speak up. "… Sensei… Wha-"

Naomi felt paralyzed at what Kakashi did next. _What is he doing?! _Kakashi had pulled down his mask and kissed her. _Hard. _He was bruising her lips by the force he was using. He pulled back and in a millisecond, the mask was back in place. "Will you speak now? Will you press charges at me for harassment? What will you do Naomi? Speak up! Yell at me! Come on!" Kakashi was screaming at her now. Frightening her. _Mocking her. _Naomi shook her head in defeat. She couldn't do it. She couldn't press charges at him. Couldn't yell at him. Nothing. Naomi felt bitter tears press behind her eyes. Kakashi stroked one away with his thumb. "Tsk, Tsk. Is the little baby crying?" he mocked her once again. Naomi bit her bottom lip in the attempt of keeping the tears back. _I… I have to get out of here… Sensei… he's scaring me. _Naomi made up her mind quickly and stood up from her desk. Kakashi smiled darkly behind his mask as her body started shaking. Kakashi stood up slowly and walked towards her. Naomi was quick to grab her bag and storm out of the classroom, leaving a smirking Kakashi behind. _Oh… she'll see a lot more of my dark side than she knows. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Persons POV**

Naomi ran out of the classroom with her schoolbag. She was afraid of looking back and find the intimidating stare of her sensei. _Why did he do that?_ Naomi stopped at one of the benches outside the school so she could calm down. _He… He stole my first kiss… _Naomi unconsciously touched her lips. It was kind of sad having your teacher forcefully steal your first kiss. _He's so mean… he was mocking me for being innocent! Who does that? Why?_ Naomi kept thinking about what Kakashi had just done to her, and soon she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kakashi stood in the classroom and watched the door Naomi had ran past crying and scared. He felt himself wanting to go after her, but he ignored it. He decided he would let her be. _For now… she absolutely no fucking idea about the things she has coming._ Kakashi walked to his desk and gathered his stuff before walking out the door a girl not so many minutes ago, ran past crying. Kakashi went to the teacher's lounge and sat down at the meeting table all the other teachers were sitting at. "About time Hatake" the principal Tsunade glared daggers at the said man. Kakashi calmed his posture and scratched his head sheepishly as they were used to. At the inside Kakashi was the opposite of sheepishly. _Naomi now knows that._

Tsunade stood up from her chair and got every teachers attention. "Seeing as it soon is time for exams and all that crap, I've decided that every teacher here shall bring their class to Konoha Zoo. No exceptions Iruka." Tsunade glanced at Iruka with a hard glare and he gulped before taking down his hand that was halfway up. "The reason I chose the zoo is because apparently, everyone loves the stupid animals" Shizune, the school nurse, snickered at what Tsunade said. Tsunade glared at her too. "Anyway… Hatake, Yuuhi, Sarutobi… Take the students to the zoo at Friday ok? Good, you're dismissed". Kakashi sat still while the other teachers left the room.

One hour later, all the teachers had left work to go home and Kakashi was on his way to his car. He got in and drove off. If anyone could see the look in his eyes, they would probably wonder a lot. _Why did he look so pleased with himself? What goes through his mind at the moment?_

TIME SKIP TO THE DAY THEY'RE GOING TO THE ZOO

Kakashi slumped down in the chair by his desk. "So, today we're going to the zoo. You're free to walk around without me hanging over your shoulder." As he said 'zoo' the students cheered. And as for the second thing he said, they cheered even more. Naomi was the only one who didn't cheer. _What if he does the same thing again? _Naomi looked up and found the intimidating stare of Kakashi. Naomi flinched slightly and pretended he wasn't looking at her like that. Kakashi on the other hand smiled as he saw her flinch, and his eyes sparkled with emotion. _She looks so scared. It's a little cute. _Kakashi's eyes darkened and he collected his composure. _I better 'behave' nicely today… _Kakashi pulled out a list with the students name on it. "On this list stands your '_zoo partner'_ but since we're an uneven number of students _one _of you will have to be with me" Naomi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and for the first time in her life, she prayed to God that she would be partner with anyone _but _him. Kakashi put up the list and soon every student in the room was reading the list and finding out who their partner would be. Naomi scanned the list for her name and sighed of relief. _Kiba… Thank God… _The said boy fist bumped Naruto for partnering up with one of the 'beauties' of Konoha. Naomi smiled nervously. _I guess he's the best I can get for now… _Naomi was totally oblivious to the dark glare Kakashi sent her way. _I see you're glad that dog-lover is your partner… If I could decide, no one would be in my way. _Kakashi was almost unrecognizable because of the dark in his eyes and the aura surrounding him slowly.

**-At the zoo-**

**Third person's POV**

As they arrived at the zoo, Naomi was really thankful for being Kiba's zoo partner even though he is quite… _special._ "Oi, Naomi! Let's go see the wolves!" Kiba grabbed her wrist and dragged her off to wherever he was going. "K-K-Kiba-kun…"Naomi blushed at the contact. She was not used to be in contact with boys so this was a new experience for her. _Again._ He saw that he was holding her wrist and let go. In the background, Kakashi was smiling somewhat psychopathic as he was seeing how close the idiot was getting to Naomi. The pen he was using to make sure everyone was there, snapped in half as he struggled not to walk up and break Kiba's wrist. _That fucking mutt better not touch her again… that is MY job… _Kiba and Naomi walked off to somewhere else in the zoo, leaving the dark minded Kakashi behind. Kiba and Naomi soon arrived outside the wolf's area. Kiba was as excited like a child, while Naomi was nervous. _What if sensei comes? _Naomi's thoughts were soon interrupted by the _mutt _as Kakashi would call him. "Oi, Naomi! Are you still in there?" Naomi snapped her attention towards the one speaking. "Oh sorry Kiba-kun…" Naomi blushed nervously. Kiba laughed at her. "Nothing to worry about" Kiba let it pass and asked the question he had originally wanted. "Nee… are you busy next Friday?" Naomi thought about it. _Not really…_ "No, I'm not busy why?" Naomi was a little curious for why the dog-lover wanted to know that. "Want to go on a da-"Before Kiba was able to finish that sentence, Kakashi had stormed out and interrupted Kiba. "There you are! I got a call from your mother about Akamaru. She's waiting at the entrance" Kiba's eyes widened and he ran off to meet his mother. "So… _Naomi…_" Naomi backed away a few steps, but Kakashi followed her movement. He backed her up to a tree and blocked her way. Kakashi grabbed her chin and spoke to her in a harsh, growling voice full of venom. "Never, _ever¸ _let that fucking mutt close to you ever again ok? You understand? You're _MINE_!" Naomi was in total shock and barely even registered Kakashi's eyes on her lips. _He… he… what?_ Naomi closed her eyes and let everything pass. _Again._


End file.
